hellraiserfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinhead
"Jesus Christ!" '' ''"Not quite" - Monroe and Pinhead This article is about Pinhead's cenobite form. To learn about his human fom, see Elliot Spencer. Biography Pinhead was not always a Cenobite, but was in fact once human. Pinhead originated as Captain Elliot Spencer, who was born into the middle class British society of the Victorian Era circa 1887. He joined the British Expeditionary Force, eventually rising to the rank of Captain and served during World War I. Spencer was a charismatic and eloquent man, who could feel great empathy and compassion for those around him. These are factors which undoubtedly assisted in his mental breakdown which he suffered after the Battle of Flanders in 1914. Spencer did not believe he had a right to live after watching many of his comrades perish in horrific circumstances. He had also lost faith in the human race after witnessing the inhumanity one individual could enact upon another. He had lost faith in God, who he believed had failed humanity, claiming "God fell at Flanders too." Whilst other survivors of the war turned to religion, philosophy, music, art and poetry, the disillusioned and jaded Spencer wandered the world and became something of a hedonist, turning to the baser methods of gratification for satisfaction and pleasure. These included opium, alcohol, and sex; however these were insufficient, as the sensations were never strong enough and Spencer always wanted greater highs, leading to his dabbling in the Occult, Satanism and black magic. By his own definition, he had become "an explorer of forbidden pleasures." He had indeed become a lost soul, descending deeper and deeper into madness and eventually sadomasochism as pain become indistinguishable from pleasure. His transformation into Pinhead (a,k.a. "Lead Cenobite", "The Angel of Suffering" and "The Dark Prince of Pain") occurred when he opened the demonic Lament Configuration, which he picked up from a market in India in 1921. In the Hellraiser comic book series, Pinhead depicted as the latest incarnation of the Cenobite spirit Xipe Totec, an entity derived from Aztec mythology. Pinhead's role has varied with each Hellraiser installment. In the original Hellraiser, Pinhead was simply the "Lead Cenobite" and was part of a collective group giving pleasure and pain to those who opened the box. They were not evil as such, simply a force that existed to explore experience. The second film followed this but the third film radically changed the original concept, making Pinhead and the Cenobites into typical Hollywood monsters. In the fourth film he is presented as a demon of Hell bent on world domination, and by the fifth he simply tortures those who solve the box. The seventh film reverts closer to the original film, with the Cenobites responsible for pleasure and pain, but the characters seem more demonic as in later installments. In the Hellraiser comic book series, it would seem that Leviathan might be considered the overlord of the Cenobite world. Hellraiser Pinhead's first appearence. He came into the story when Kristy Cotton solved the puzzle box. He releases Kristy when she promises to bring Frank Cotton to them in her place. Kristy succeeded in doing so, but the Cenobites wanted her as well. All the Cenobites were sent back to hell wen Kristy managed to solve the puzzle box before it was too late. Hellbound: Hellraiser II Pinhead returned in Hellraiser II when Kristy and Tiffany enter Hell in order to find Frank Cotton. He and his collegues were completely oblivious to their past lifes until Kristy showed Pinhead a picture of his human form. Pinhead and the others were turned into humans and killed by Dr. Channard. Pinhead's soul was split because of this; Elliot, his human half, went to limbo, while the now pure-evil Pinhead became trapped in the Pillar of Souls. Hellraiser III: Hell On Earth In Hellraiser III, Pinhead was spilt with his human form and was "free". He made a deal with the Boiler Room Club owner J.P. Monroe: If he freed him from the statue that he was trapped in, he would give him power. When his ex-girlfriend, Terri, came over, Pinhead made a deal with her too: free him and she'll be able to dream again, but the 'key' was Monroe. Once free, he killed all of the occupants of the Boiler Room Club. Later on Joey Summerskill, with the box, meets up with Pinhead. She is in league with his human form, who is condemned to walk eternity in limbo. Pinhead's plot to destroy the box is foiled when he re-merges with his human form and is sent back to Hell by Joey through the box. Hellraiser IV: Bloodline In Hellraiser IV, Pinhead is released from the box by the demon princess, Angelique, in order to force John Merchant (a descendant of the inventor who built the box) to create an unsealable gateway to Hell, but is foiled once again when he and Angelique were sent back to Hell by Merchant's family. The future segments of the film reveal that Pinhead is finally destroyed in the year 2127 by Dr. Paul Merchant, another descendant, who creates the "Elysium Configuration", a space station capable of closing Hell's gateway for good. Pinhead is trapped inside it and is destroyed along with the box. Hellraiser: Inferno In Hellraiser: Inferno, Pinhead plays a minor role in the descent into obsession and madness of a detective who discovers the box while working on a series of ritualistic murders. Hellraiser: Hellseeker Pinhead is summoned by Kirsty Cotton, who was given the Lament Configuration by Trevor, who intends to kill her for her money. However, she makes a deal with Pinhead (which, this time, he keeps): He spare her life and she give him five souls. She killed three of Trevor's mistresses (Gwen, Tawny, and Sage) by shooting them in the head, his friend Bret with whom he was conspiring to kill her, and Trevor himself. Pinhead took all their souls and is shown to torment Trevor in his own hell, playing with his mind and making him think he was in the real world and Kirsty was dead. Hellraiser: Deader Pinhead is summoned by Amy Klein, a reporter looking into the mystery of the Deaders, a suicidal and necromancer cult. Pinhead is angry that the cult, led by Winter (a descendant of Phillip Lemarchand) has entered his domain, and when Amy leads him and his Cenobites to the cult, he kills Winter by tearing him apart, and then kills the other eight Deaders present. He tries to kill Amy to take her soul as well, but she kills herself with a knife, and since Pinhead doesn't get her soul, the Lament Configuration causes an explosion that sends Pinhead and his Cenobites back to hell, presumably until Paul summons him in Bloodline. Hellraiser: Hellworld Hellraiser (Remake) Pinhead will return in the 2011 remake of Hellraiser. His role in the story will most likely be the same as his role in the original. Appearences In Other Media Because of his popularity, Pinhead has made many cameo appearences in other TV shows. *In the Family Guy episode: Meet the Quagmires, Pinhead appeared in a flashback involving someone opening a salt-shaker. Category:Cenobites Category:Appears In Hellraiser Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Hellbound